Eruri Headcannons
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: The title is self explanatory. Obviously yaoi and obviously...Eruri.


**1.) When did they realize that they were interested in their partner?**

Erwin always knew he was attracted to Levi, he just didn't really know how to go about it. Levi realized that Erwin was the only person he wholeheartedly trusted and felt his loyalty to Erwin as a Commander grow into fondness and then eventually love.

 **2.) Who confessed? How?**

Levi confessed first. Levi never is one for small talk or beating around the bush so he came out with it one day before an expedition and said, "I love you, goddamit," it was much more romantic than that, really.

 **3.) Describe their first date.**

It wasn't really a date. They don't have the liberty of being able to casually date one another. Instead, on Levi's day off, he spent time cleaning Erwin's office while Erwin worked on paperwork and watched him fondly. The next day Erwin took Levi on top of the wall and had a picnic. Levi pretended to hate it but Erwin caught his smile.

 **4.) Describe their first kiss.**

Erwin initiated the first kiss, it was out of the blue and Levi hadn't really known what was happening until it was over. Erwin was embarrassed that he kissed Levi without even confessing properly and stumbled on his words while trying to apologize. Levi kissed him to shut him up.

 **5.) Describe their first time having sex.**

The first time they did it, they were rushed, but neither one regretted it. Erwin vowed to Levi to give him a better time since they had sex in uniform and in the men's barracks.

 **6.) Who cooks? Describe their cooking.**

Levi cooks most of the time, but Erwin usually cooks on weekends. Levi's cooking is spicy and almost too hot for Erwin to handle but he's trying to grow accustomed to it. Erwin's cooking is simple and sweet, not complex at all, his tea making is shit according to Levi. But Erwin himself doesn't know he's bad at making tea, Levi never told him.

 **7.) What do they like most about one another?**

Erwin loves Levi's eyes. They are cold but so expressive, Erwin feels like he could get lost in them. Levi enjoys ruffling Erwin's hair and then fixing it due to his cleanliness obsession. But that isn't what Levi loves most about him, Levi loves Erwin's shoulders. They're very broad.

 **8.) What do they like least about one another?**

Erwin hates when Levi ignores him when he's mad at him or leaves the base for a while. Erwin would rather him scream at him or kick him out of his room, rather than leaving. Levi dislikes Erwin habit of putting on a face for the Corps. He just wants him to feel sometimes.

 **9.) What is the most common cause of conflict between them?**

Their schedules. Levi is the Captain so he interacts with the cadets more than Erwin, and since the cadets consist of half-assed newbies most of the time, Levi isn't around often. Erwin always heads over to the capital without a word to anyone, it's rare that the two see each other for more than two hours a day.

 **10.) What is their sexual dynamic like?**

It's not kinky really. Erwin likes to treat Levi gently and have sex slow unless Levi is particularly sexy that day, then it's rough. Oh so rough. Levi doesn't care either way, as long as Erwin's with him it's fine. He's such a sap.

 **11.) How do they express their love?**

Erwin doesn't shower Levi with affection. He treats him like he'd lose him the next day because he actually could. He holds Levi tight and sneaks in kisses when no one is looking, which usually earns him a death glare. Levi, on the other hand, does the little things. Like starting the bath for him or giving him an extra portion of meat at dinner or tightening his butt when...ahem.

 **12.) What is each partner's favorite kind of date?**

Levi prefers to stay in and drink tea while chatting or just resting in each other's arms. Erwin enjoys scaling the walls and looking past the horizon while holding hands and drinking wine.

 **13.) What do they do together on a day in?**

Nothing really. They just enjoy each other's company. Erwin will finish off his work and Levi would clean. There's usually no sex, they just shower, drink tea (on Levi's part) and sleep soundly.

 **14.) Who do they talk to when they want to complain about their partner, or when they have a relationship problem?**

Erwin has a smoke with Mike and Levi drinks tea with Hange.

 **15.) How do they spend their weekends?**

They usually aren't free during the weekends, but when they are, they do the do. And occasionally play chess ^^

 **16.) What is each person's type?**

Levi likes tall people and Erwin likes tsunderes.

 **17.) How do they complement one another?**

Erwin pats his shoulder and it's an unspoken compliment that he did something correct. Levi's insults are complements, "Your cooking almost doesn't taste like crap."

 **18.) Do they have pets?**

The Survey Corps don't have the liberty of having pets. But Erwin would like a dog, Levi likes cats.

* * *

 **Yeeaah...I wonder if I should make a story on this.**


End file.
